The Flame in the Flood
| genre = Roguelike, survival, adventure | modes = Single-player | director = | producer = | designer = | composer = Chuck Ragan }} The Flame in the Flood is a roguelike survival adventure video game developed by The Molasses Flood. The game was developed for Microsoft Windows, macOS, and Xbox One. A PlayStation 4 version was released on January 17, 2017. A Nintendo Switch version was released on October 12, 2017. Gameplay The player character is a young girl referred to Scout. Her companion is a dog called Aesop by default, but the player can choose for the dog to be named Daisy, who can sense danger and fetch supplies. Scout uses a raft to traverse a large river, the result of an apocalyptic flood which has turned the land into a series of islands. The player must pay attention to Scout's needs such as her energy, thirst, hunger, and warmth, and not paying attention to them can result in death. Like other roguelikes, death is permanent, although the player can restart at predetermined checkpoints along the river. There is a crafting system allowing the player to create new items. Players will need to scavenge areas for valuable items. Factors such as the weather impact the gameplay. Players are able to create insulated clothing to protect them from the cold. One of the developers referred to it as a "travelling survival game". Plot The player must try to survive a river journey through the backwaters of a forgotten post-societal America. Development The game was developed by a team of people who previously worked on BioShock, Halo 2, and Rock Band. It had a successful crowdfunding campaign, reaching $251,647 of a $150,000 goal. Chuck Ragan composed the soundtrack. The game was originally available in beta, to its Kickstarter backers, and was released on Steam as an early access game on September 24, 2015. Soundtrack The soundtrack for the game was made by Chuck Ragan. Reception | EGM_XONE = 4/10 | GI_XONE = 9/10 | GameRev_PC = | GSpot_PC = 8/10 | IGN_PC = 7.3/10 | PCGUS_PC = 70/100 | VG_XONE = 8/10 | rev1 = Hardcore Gamer | rev1_PC = 4/5 | MC_PC = 73/100 | MC_XONE = 74/100 }} The Flame in the Flood received "mixed to average" reviews, according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. Ben Davis from Destructoid rated the game a 7.5/10 saying, "Even with its flaws, The Flame in the Flood remains an engaging and challenging survival game." Mark Steighner of Hardcore Gamer gave the game a 4 out of 5 saying, "The Flame in the Flood offers a genuinely new variation on the survival game theme, tuned, focused and confident in its execution." IGN awarded it a score of 7.3 out of 10, saying "Brutal and beautiful, The Flame in the Flood is a unique sort of survival game, with a few crucial flaws." GameSpot awarded it a score of 8.0 out of 10, saying "Despite the awkward menu system, it's an absorbing game that lets you experience a journey in the present, and fully appreciate the sights, sounds, and joys of floating down the river in its alluring world." References External links * Developer's website Category:2016 video games Category:Crowdfunded video games Category:Early access video games Category:Indie video games Category:Kickstarter-funded video games Category:MacOS games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Survival video games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games using procedural generation Category:Roguelike video games